Wanted Man/Transcript
Tommy Den's Radio After having killed many Hybrids and destroying the Stalker. Joseph Capelli picks up one piece of the Stalker wreakage and puts it on his right shoulder. *'Joseph Capelli:' Get 'em out of sight. And get back underground--everybody. Lester and the other survivors start to clean up the streets, removing the bodies and the remains of the Stalker wreckage out of the area. Inside the underground station room, Farley talks on the communicator. *'Susan Farley:' All scouts report in-- *'Scout 1 (communicator):' North outpost clear. *'Scout 2 (communicator):' South outpost clear. *'Scout 3 (communicator):' West outpost is clear. Communicator remains silent for a moment. *'Susan Farley:' Tommy Dean, report in--'' (no respond)'' Tommy Dean. Do you read me?! *'Joseph Capelli:' Susan-- Farley turns to see her husband alive. *'Susan Farley:' Joe... (she runs to her husband and giving him a reunited hug) I thought I lost you... *'Joseph Capelli:' I'm okay. (turn his face to look at Jack) ''How is he? ''Capelli walks towards his son who's still in bed. *'Susan Farley:' (to her hasband) ''Fever's down. A little. ''Joseph kneels next to Jack's bed, and kisses his forehead. *'Susan Farley:' Joe. I can't reach Tommy Dean. Joseph Capelli turns his face to his wife. *'Joseph Capelli:' His radio's probably out again. Then he turns his face back to his son. *'Susan Farley:' Should I sent Lester? Joseph sighs, then he stands up and turns his back to Farley. *'Joseph Capelli:' I'll check it out. Okay? When Capelli is about to leave. *'Susan Farley:' Joe. (Capelli stop, turn his face and look at Faley) Be careful. Capelli gives Farley a little nob and leaves the room, closes the door behind him while she stays with her son. Gameplay Capelli enters the room via a tunnel where a woman is trying to confront Theresa. *'Theresa:' (frighten) Did you hear that? It sounds like one of their ships. We have to hide! They're going to find us!! He walks through the whole room where injured members of the resistance are under treatment. Winston is standing between the desk and the folder drawers, Lester and Dixie are on the radio station. *'Winston:' How'd they find us, Joe? We been off their radar for months. Something's up. I can feel it. Wish the bastards would just leave us alone. Don't tell nobody-- but I think I'm startin' to lose it, Joe. *'Lester:' Try Chelsea, see if they're still up-- *'Dixie:' Chelsea operator, this is Haven, do you read? *Hogshooter this is Haven, do you read? Capelli climbs up the stairs to the surface of the house. *'Susan Farley Radio:' Joe, honey, you there? Bobby saw a dropship coming in to land near you. Be careful. He reaches the surfaces, heads around the bends and climbs up the stairs to the second floor where Bobby waits for him. *'Bobby Here, take these shrapnel grenades. Dale pack 'em good and tight.' Bobby gives those Shrapnel Grenades to Capelli and he opens the door, allowing Capelli to go into the room with parts of the ceiling, walls and corners missing. As he enters, a strange noise comes from outside where he see a couple of Dropships, the closest one is deploying several Hybrids near his position. After he manages to kill all of them, he jumps out of the house and runs across the road, passing the abandoned farm tractor, Stalkers, and trucks. He reaches the garage door and lifts it open. Capelli enters the garage and listens to the radio on the shelf. *'Freddie News: '''Freddie Valmore here, with news from across the Atlantic. At this hour, British resistance fighters are locked in a fierce battle with Chimeran troops in the small town of Glamorgan, Wales. Field commander General Cartwright believes the fate of Western Europe is at stake-- *'Stephen Cartwright News:' This is a time of great peril. Let us not surrender to fear, nor despair. Hope is as powerful a weapon as any bullet or blade. *'Freddie''' News: Ain't that the truth. Remember folks, keep helping each other, and together we'll get through this. After Capelli listens to the news, he moves through the other rooms and spots Tommy Dean who quickly runs down the stairs. *'Tommy Dean:' Joe! Thak God it's you. I turned off my radio. Death squads. Everywhere. A storm's comin'. Out at the ridge. But it ain't like no storm ever seen. But it ain't like no storm I ever seen. C'mon, I'll show you. Capelli follows Dean to the backdoor of the kitchen. *'Tommy Dean:' Hybrids in the cornfield. Get ready. Capelli opens fire on the Hybrids, alerting them. *'Tommy Dean:' They seen us. Find cover! They kill most of the Hybrids. *'Tommy Dean:' Good. Three more. They kill the last three Hybrids. *'Tommy Dean:' Good work, Joe. C'mon let's get to the ridge. They run through the cornfield and pass by the abandoned house. Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts